Real Courage
by stoneheart6652
Summary: Courage is a normal boy that lives in the middle of nowhere.Where he is cared for by the very kind Muriel and abusive Eustace. When Muriel dies Courage takes a journey half way across the country meeting new friends a new love and a very angry Eustace.
1. Real Courage Chapter 1

**READ PLEASE! **Ok so this is a courage the cowardly dog fan fic it's about courage **as a human** and his life and if you don't like please don't leave nasty comments. Thanks for reading! (there will be more chapters)

It wasn't all bad. Living in the middle of nowhere. This old house I grew up in, with the paint slowly fading and the floors that never stopped creaking. "Where's that dam dog!" Eustace yelled from the living room. Dog, that was his nickname for me, of course Muriel thought it was just a cute little nick name her mind could never wrap around the idea that it meant I was nothing more to him than a dog. His voice was an old cracked voice one that made children run in terror. I could never understand why Muriel had chosen Eustace as a husband. I had heard a rumor and various hints that Muriel, after marrying Eustace, had fallen in love with his brother and was planning to divorce Eustace and marry him. But Eustace's brother died. Muriel was so depressed after that but her wounds soon healed and she was back to her normal self.

"Where are you dog? And where's my dam dinner?" The kitchen door slammed open and there stood Eustace, the bags under his eyes and wrinkles that covered his face told that he was old. I had been praying and hoping for the day he would die. Even though that was a terrible thought to think I couldn't resist the urge to think of it. The day where the scars would heal and I wouldn't have to wear these long sweaters to cover the many bruises.

I turned to him "Dinner will be ready soon Eustace, I made you a chicken stew with carrots, peas, and turnips".

I felt a sting across my face and the spoon that I had been holding was flung across the floor. "I told you I don't like peas you stupid dog! Get it right!" He pushed me to the floor and stormed out of the room. I collected myself, placing my hand on the now open wound on my cheek. I muttered under my breath and picked up the spoon that was knocked out of my hand. Eustace was careful with the beatings he gave me. He would only beat me if Muriel was running errands or in a deep sleep. I was silent while he beat me I would also say nothing to Muriel. If she found out….I don't know what would happen. But I couldn't let her know so I hide the marks best I could.

I clutched the spoon in my hand and continued to stir, removing any peas I saw. If I angered Eustace anymore he would do unthinkable things. I guess my dinner for tonight would be, you guessed it, peas! Eustace hated wasting money so I would eat what he didn't want. "Dinners ready" I called into the other room where I heard Eustace grumble and rise from his chair. Although he was old Eustace moved quit fast and he was soon in the kitchen whining about how slow I was. I set his bowl of stew down and took my set at the dinner table, but I did not sit for long before Eustace yanked on my hair pulling me from my chair and forced me on the floor.

"You're a dog and dogs belong on the floor" He continued by throwing the plate of peas I had onto the floor. They scattered everywhere I tried to grab them but it seems my efforts were useless. Eustace just ended up kicking the plate anytime I got a small amount of peas to stay still. His dark laughter seemed to creep around the room as he devoured his stew. He stopped laughing for a moment and grabbed his blow of stew he stood above me as I was still trying to collect the lost peas that had fallen. He poured the rest of the boiling warm stew on my head. It cascaded down my back burning my pale skin as it progressed. I clawed into the palm of my hands biting on my lip and trying to hold back tears. Eustace's laughter echoed thru the house, each dark chuckle only worsened my pain. He finally strolled away, smiling triumphant to himself. I felt my eyes burn but held back the tears that were screaming to get out. I grabbed a rag from the table and began to clean up the spill from the stew. The shocks of pain I felt when I moved didn't stop or even decrease in intensity. I decided after I cleaned up I would take a bath, avoiding talking to Eustace I snuck past him while he was watching TV. Once the tub was filled I slipped in and sighed with relief, the warm water soothed my bones and I found peacefulness in the silence that formed around me. I closed my eyes for a moment trying to forget the memories that filled my brain. I started to doze off when I heard the front door click open, I smiled imagining Muriel's warm humble smile. Jumping out of the tub I almost slipped on the water that had spilled out. I quickly slipped on some pants and threw on my old sweater that Muriel had bought for me. I dashed down the stairs almost tripping several times but not caring, suddenly I saw Muriel standing there in the threshold. Her face was a tad bit plump but was a warm bright face her rosy cheeks and smile told of a kind woman, she was wearing her old dark green jacket and underneath was her usual apron and dress. Although she was old her face still looked younger than her age truly was. I skipped the last step jumping down joyfully and rushing to Muriel for a hug. She meet my hug with a smile and reached her tender hands around my back.

"Well hello there courage, you seem happy tonight, did you and Eustace have a good dinner together?" I glanced at Eustace who took time from the newspaper he was reading to glare at me. I nodded not making eye contact with her; it really hurt me to lie to Muriel. But she could never tell when I was lying; her mind was so innocent I don't think she could even imagine the pain that Eustace was capable of. Muriel later took her usually seat in her rocking chair I sat down next to her. She rocked back and forth knitting a new scarf she had promised me. Eustace grumbled about money, politics, anything he could think of. Eventually Eustace fell asleep and Muriel looked like she was ready to pass out also.

Muriel nudged Eustace awake and shuffled up the stairs about to get ready for bed. I tried to sneak past Eustace without having him notice me and I was successful until I grabbed onto the knob of the bedroom door. "Hey dog! What are you doing? You either sleep in the attic or outside!" He tossed me aside and slammed the door. Muriel must have already fallen asleep for she had not objected to me staying outside like she usually did. Disappointed and tired I wandered to the attic, even though it was cold and damp it was better than outside.

I took my usually spot in the attic lying in the only place where any light hit. I grabbed the small torn blanket I had and curled up yawning to myself. _It will get better_ I cooed to myself until I eventually fell asleep.

I woke up early in the morning; as soon as the sun rose I rose too. Muriel would usually wake up around the time I did. But it seems like this morning she was going to sleep in, I didn't mind she has been working hard lately and needs to rest. Eustace could care less; he just grumbled and got dressed putting on his overalls and getting to work on his precious truck. I worked on breakfast making the eggs just how Muriel liked them and the bacon that Eustace would complain about. I hummed a delightful tune while I cooked; singing and cooking being two of my hobbies. After fiddling with the truck Eustace walked into the kitchen giving me a slap on the back of the head, I faked being hurt because I knew if I didn't he would hit me again but after all the hits in the head it had almost gone numb. He chomped away at his food like the animal he was and I just cleaned the kitchen. I glanced at the clock looking at the time and frowning to myself wondering why Muriel hadn't gotten up yet. Maybe I should go check on her. Walking up the stairs I felt the fear crawl up my bones and pray for my body to stop but I ventured forward. She must be feeling under the weather that's all. When I found myself in Muriel's room I felt the cold fingers of death wrap around my neck and capture my breath. I ran to Muriel's bedside her once warm skin looked cold and distant. No movement from her chest or flutter of the eye showed me that she was gone. No, no no no this couldn't be happening, I checked her pulse. Dead. I backed away into the corner tears streaming down my face. The only person who loved me or cared about me is dead….what do I do now?


	2. Real Courage Chapter 2

Real Courage 2

The funeral only consisted of me and Eustace. I tried to get Muriel's sister here but she has been feeling sick and could not make it. Eustace-being the cheap bastard he was- only chipped in a small amount of money, I put in any money I had. I tried my best not to cry but in the end shed some tears. Eustace had the same look on his face, like he didn't give a crap, it made me sick seeing him with no emotion. Why couldn't he have died first? Why was Muriel the one being slowly lowered into the ground? I clenched my fists and tried my best to let my tears fall silently. The Priest who said the last final words about Muriel looked cold and hollow. He never knew her why should he be allowed to say anything? Eustace sat there in silence he was an abusive husband, but he did love her. After the funeral I sat by the grave a few more moments with her I begged. Eventually Eustace kicked me in the back signaling it was time to go. Muriel's lawyer shared our sympathy but it was his job to say her will. "Now Muriel made a video in case of her death" he gently pushed the tape in and for a split second I saw the warm alive Muriel that I loved. But my joy just turned into bitter sweet feeling, _I wish Muriel would come back_.

"Oh our we recording?" Questioned Muriel giggling slightly (she was never great with technology) "Ok so I guess I should read my will now, Eustace your were my husband for more than 20 years and I love you." Eustace smiled smugly knowing he would get all the rewards of Muriel's death. "However you are a very greedy man and I could never trust you with my money." His face soon dropped and I could see it get pale with fear."Courage….my sweet courage, I love you so very much, I know Eustace was never too kind to you and I hope that's never held you back. To you I bestow all my fortune that I have." As soon as those words were uttered I could feel Eustace's hatred for me grow even more immense than it already was. I myself could not believe Muriel would do such a thing but the recording was still going which meant it was not over yet. "However I do have one last favor to ask you courage, my sister, I want you to give her a few things, I know you can do this for me courage." And that's when it ended the room was silent only the static from the TV rang throughout the room. The lawyer eventually took the tape out storing it again in his cabinet while he rummaged thru some papers on his desk finally finding what he needed he approached me slowly handing the paper over.

"Muriel wanted me to give you this; she said it was directions on what she wanted you to do". The paper in my hands was old and crumpled, the ink faded in some places but it was a handwritten document that told of Muriel's directions.

"This is bull crap!" Eustace screamed from across the room "How can this stupid dog get all of Muriel's fortune?That should be mine!" The lawyer shook his head, obviously disagreeing with Eustace.

"This is what Muriel wanted and instructed me to do and that's all I can say sir". He walked back over to his desk checking the piles of papers that lay there "I don't believe there was anything else Muriel wanted me to give you, I'm sorry for your loss". And with that last note I bid him goodbye thanking him for everything and silently walked beside Eustace. He said not a word, and for that matter didn't even raise a fist to me. The car ride home was filled with awkward tension, one that could not be avoided. Finally arriving at home I gingerly stepped out of the car and scurried across the yard trying to avoid Eustace. But peace did not follow me however, as soon as I entered my home Eustace slammed the door shut and glared at me.

"You piece of crap dog! You don't deserve any of that money your just a stupid little kid! I'm taking that money myself!" A sting across my face soon followed the remark as I saw Eustace stand there hand drawn back from the previous slap. I dashed upstairs running into the attic to grab my things. Shoving them in the small purple backpack I had, I knew to only pack what was necessary, my trip was going to be long. I packed a map, my favorite book, a pair or two of clothes and Muriel's instructions. I heard Eustace banging on the door hollering mumbled words I could not make out. I sprinted out of the room barley sliding past Eustace and running to the kitchen I grabbed some food but Eustace was right on my tail and was soon behind me. "Where do you think you're going?" he studied my hands seeing the food collected "and what do you think you're doing with my food?" I quickly stuffed the food in my backpack carefully arranging it.

Eustace grabbed my wrist but I yanked it back "I'm going far away from here and you can't stop me." The very sound of me defying Eustace made his face crack and his fists shake in fury.

"I won't let you go, you stupid dog! That money belongs to me and I will have it I don't care if I have to kill you!" The thought of Eustace killing me made fear erupt in my body but just the look of seriousness in his eyes made it even worse. Eustace grabbed my hair and flung me across the room into the fridge, but I braced myself and was able to get up quick enough to run out of the house and down the street. Glancing behind me I saw that Eustace did not follow. I pulled out the map that was nestled in my backpack and searched for what I was looking for, California. I would have to cross three states before I even got to California but that's where Muriel's sister was and I had to fulfill my duty to her.


	3. Real Courage Chapter 3

Colorado, that was the first place I had to go. After running for awhile I decided to stop, if only for a minute, so I could catch my breath." I probably should have grabbed more stuff; this is going to be a long trip". Rummaging thru my backpack I discovered that there was a small pile of money at the bottom, accompanied with a note. _Courage in case of an emergency here's some money – love Muriel._ I clutched the small note; _did Muriel know she was going to die? _After resting for a few minutes I continued to walk. Four hours later I was tired, dehydrated, and desperately wanting to go back and fall asleep in Muriel's lap. But I carried on until I reached a small diner. Entering the diner I was greeted by a middle aged woman in apron and dress, she showed me to my table and I sat down thanking her. I only ordered water knowing that I shouldn't spend too much money.

"You sure that's all you want hun?" The waitress smiled at me, an appropriate smile for a waitress. I caught a glimpse at her name tag, _Darla._

"No thank you ma'm, I only have so much money". She nodded and walked away. I took out the map again. So first I would have to cross Colorado, _hmm how long would it take to cross Colorado? _I glanced around the room, noting it was only me and another man in the small diner. He was half way across the room reading a newspaper; I would hate to interrupt him. The waitress came back with a burger and glass of water in her hand. I took another look at the man reading the newspaper and saw he was already served. "Um excuse me ma'm I didn't order a burger".

She only smiled and winked saying "It's on the house hun". I smiled thanking her and taking a quick bite of my burger. Oh I haven't had food like this in so long, it tastes like heaven. I wish I could leave her a big tip but I really do need this money for getting to California. I packed the rest of the burger away and tucked it in my bag; _I'll save the rest for later_. As I spotted the waitress making her way towards me I handed her the money for the water.

"Thank you very much ma'am, you showed me great kindness and I wish I could re-pay you". I fiddled with the hem of my sweater as I looked at the kind waitress.

"It's no problem hun, just to see a young fellow like you smile is a great enough award" She gave her signature honest smile and walked away with the money. I quietly walked out, not wanting to disturb the other man reading his newspaper.

After walking for some time I could feel an aching in my legs and a great need to close my eyes and sleep. The sun was setting and I could see it waving its final colorful goodbye. I would need to find a place to sleep, hotels were too expensive but I can't just sleep out in the open. I walked a little more finally reaching a small town, just as the sun disappeared completely. It seemed like a small town a couple of tall building here and there. There were few people left on the streets, most probably gone home since it was dark out. After searching for some time I found an abandoned building, it wasn't a five star hotel building but it was better than lying out in an alley. I found a patch of ground that was soft with moss so I fashioned a pillow out of my bag and a blanket from my jacket. I was known as a very paranoid person so I couldn't catch sleep for a while. But after picturing myself safe in Muriel's arms I was able to find sleep.

It had been several days since I had left my old home in the middle of nowhere and I just realized how big this world really was. Sleeping in abandoned buildings and park jungle gyms didn't help my back either. But I had to get to California no matter what. The good thing was it didn't seem like Eustace was following me and since he technically was my only guardian the police would force me to go with him. I tried to lie low walking down alley ways during the day and hiding at night. The weather was not too terrible but some days I felt like my nose was going to freeze off.

After a week or so I was tired of the walking and barely eating was starting to drain my energy. I longed for my old life, even with Eustace beating me it was better than where I was today. And some times when I think hard about it…maybe I did deserve the beatings I got from Eustace….Maybe that's the price I had to pay to, to have such a blessing as Muriel. I'm not sure and thinking too hard is starting to make my head hurt (curse you dehydration and starvation).

I had passed thru several towns and was coming upon yet another one. It was small there were no sky scrapers or large office buildings. That was bad for me since it meant less chance for an old abandoned building. I searched for some kind of resting place for what seemed like hours until I gave up, choosing a bus bench as my new bed. As I sat there slowly drifting to sleep only to be awaken by noises I found unidentifiable, I saw an old women approaching, carrying a two arms full of groceries. I, of course, made room for the old women. I was taught to always respect my elders and never be rude. The old women just smiled holding her groceries waiting for the bus to come and pick her up. I only sat there just waiting for her to leave so I could get at least a little bit of sleep.

"What is a fine gentlemen like you doing on a bus bench all alone in the cold?" Her question surprised me, since she had been so silent only a moment ago. But it also reminded me of how Muriel was, a very kind soul always concerned about others and putting them before herself.

"Oh I'm sorry ma'am am I bothering you? If you'd like it I could go" I starting to get up from my seat until she grabbed my wrist and motioned me to sit back down.

"Now, now, there's no need to jump to conclusions. I was just wondering why a gentlemen like yourself would be here. It seems like you would be off somewhere with your family." She had a pair of dark brown deep eyes, and her nose seemed importunate to her mouth. But she was nothing more than a kind old lady; I stilled my breath, nothing to fear.

"Oh well I'm actually...uh traveling to go see my family..." _that wasn't a complete lie was it? _She just continued to smile and hold onto her groceries.

"Well don't you have a place to stay?" she asked politely, concern in her voice. I really couldn't lie to her it felt bad enough when I lied to random people but when I lied to nice old lady's…well that makes me feel like a villain.

"Well...uh not exactly…" I fidgeted and played with the hem of my sweater, not meeting the sweet old lady's eyes.

"That's a shame a young man like yourself should be in a warm home. We may be a small city but there is still crime here and there I wouldn't want you getting hurt." As she finished speaking I saw an approaching bus that I assumed was her destined bus.

"Excuse me Ma'am I...uh believe that's your bus over there…" Turning her head slowly she simply nodded and smiled. Picking up one of the two grocery bags she had the old women seemed to have trouble with grabbing the other bag. I stood up and grabbed the troublesome grocery bag holding it close to my chest and politely took hold of the other one in her hand.

"Please let me help you Ma'am" I allowed her onto the bus as her face seemed to beam with joy. I quickly followed seeing how I needed money to ride I paused at the steps of the bus. Not even flinching the old women pulled out her change purse and payed for both of us, I couldn't object before she had gently dropped the change from her hand into the slot. I followed her to the back of the bus where she sat, content with the fact that she didn't have to carry the groceries anymore. I stood up balancing the bags in one hand and holding onto the straps they let drop from the roof of the bus. I wondered who this woman really was. I hardly knew her at all and yet I was already on a bus to her house. Well whatever happens I know I need to leave in the morning if I fall behind at all Eustace might catch up to me.


	4. Real Courage Chapter 4

The house was obviously old, as was the owner. The paint was peeling around the edges of the house and had faded in other places. I stared at the old women who began to take out her keys fumbling at first but then managing to grip them. The house was pretty…well old in one sense it also looked like it needed a major house make over. The only part of the house that seemed maintained was a fairly large garden sitting beside it. Once the house was open I took hold of the groceries once again and stepped inside cautiously. She gradually removed her coat and started for the kitchen. I followed her taking in the old women's house. It smelled of scented candles and possibly a cat I glanced around once again not spotting any cats. Within the women's kitchen I could see pot and pans of various sizes hanging from the ceiling the old clouded window let in barley enough light to illuminate the whole room. A different scent flooded my nose as I stepped in, vanilla and cinnamon all hit me in one swoop. I wished for that warm scent to be a blanket that I could wrap myself in and forget my troubles.

"You can lay them over there on the counter" I was suddenly snapped back into reality by the sweet old lady's words as she pointed to the counter close to her. I gently set the groceries down and began stepping backward heading for the door. _I really shouldn't stay much longer, she seems busy and I need to find a place to sleep. _I was getting close to the threshold of the kitchen when she suddenly turned around, probably sensing I was leaving. "Leaving so soon dear? Why don't you stay a little and I'll fix you something to eat".

"Thank you so much Ma'am but I really have to go" I backed up two steps more before she stopped me again.

"Didn't you say you had no place to sleep?" I could only manage a meager nod of my head "stay here; please it's really no trouble." She sighed seeming to think back. "I remember when I was little living in a small town most everyone was nice but times have changed, people have changed; it's nice to see a young fellow who has some moral values". Her words touched my heart, _how could I deny such a sweet old lady? _

"Well…I-uh I guess that's fine if I stay…I could sleep on the floor if you want me to ma'am" I lowered my head looking down at the floor, which was basically my bed at my old home. Eustace never bought me a bed 'too much money' he would say, but Muriel would let me sleep on the end of the bed with her unless Eustace made me sleep in the attic.

"Oh don't insult me boy" She let out a small chuckle before continuing "I would never allow you to sleep on the floor it's not good for your back and it's dirty" She smiled unpacking the groceries there was a long pause before she continued "My names Iris and yours?"

I hesitated "Uh its courage…" I tugged on the edge of my sweater a habit I had recently developed. She smiled again placing every grocery where is belonged.

"That's a precious name did your mother come up with the name?" I thought back about my real mother, no it wasn't Muriel it was a different women. I had actually never meet my real mother the earliest memory I had was of crawling on the rug with Muriel laughing and Eustace grumbling while reading the newspaper.

"Not my birth mother, I never meet her but the women who raised me who I've always thought of as my real mother gave me that name". Her face seemed to change a bit but the smile was still plastered onto her face.

"Were you adopted?" Her tone seemed far off as if she had some connection to that word.

"Actually no and yes, my mother Muriel found me when I was young. I was just wondering around I had actually crawled into a dumpster and was trapped in there until she found me. Afterwards she adopted me she said 'when I saw you I knew you were special and I thought what courage you had being out all alone and not scared'." I smiled looking off into the distance I loved when Muriel told me the story of how she found me I always knew if she hadn't I would probably be dead. For a few minutes I seemed off in my own world until I heard the clatter of kitchen utensils and the oven closing.

"Your mother seems like a wonderful person" She took off her oven mitts which I didn't even notice her put on and walked towards me. "Why don't we go into the living room I've got cookies in the oven and we can sit down and talk while we wait for them to be done". She continued into the living room which had a love seat and two chairs both had floral print all over them.

We sat in silence for several minutes until I finally decided to break it. "So um Iris that's a beautiful name" I tried to think of what else to say but that's all that came to mind. _Why am I so nervous around people? _I mentally punched myself in the face I hated being unsocial and awkward around people.

"Oh thank you my husband, bless his soul, used to call me his beautiful flower. And as you might have guessed I do love to garden it's my passion I guess." She touched the leaves of one of the many potted plants that lied around the room. "Me and my husband Ronald we tried to have a child but we couldn't…we also thought of adopting but then the war came and he left. I waited for him I told him that as long as I waited for him I would take care of our garden. The garden never died on my watch but one day I got a letter that Ronald had gone missing while scouting for his troop. I was devastated but I continued to look after the garden. Years passed until one day I saw a military vehicle stop by our house, I held my breath watching it carefully and out steps Ronald. How my heart flew to him that day, I immediately ran up to him crying into his shoulder. Ronald told me how he was captured by the enemy but the thought of seeing me kept him alive until he finally escaped. The war had taken a lot out of Ronald and I had grown older, we decided having a child would only put more stress on our lives. Though sometimes I wonder if we made the right decision." After the long story I was left astonished I had just meet this women and yet she had basically told me her whole life.

"Eustace…my mother Muriel's husband never wanted children he hated children, the thought of children running around his house eating food that cost him money made his blood boil. But Muriel was so kind and so well with children and she had always wanted a child so when she found me she didn't care what Eustace said anymore and adopted me" I had shared personal things with this women, this women that I just meet only an hour ago. Iris, this seemingly kind woman could be a murderer, but her eyes if I looked into her eyes I could see that she was telling the truth.

I heard the oven ding and I immediately jumped up and out of habit rushed into the kitchen grabs the mitts on the counter and pulled out the cookies examining them to make sure they were done. I hadn't noticed what I was doing until Iris began to speak behind me. "Thank you so much for getting the cookies out my back is too old to bend down these days. Oh those cookies sure smell good there my grandmothers recipe it's a secret you know". Iris was right they smelled heavenly, just like when me and Muriel would bake delicious cookies (that always had vinegar in them of course).

"Oh sorry I didn't mean to invade your kitchen it was just out of habit you know." I laughed nervously and set the cookies down. Iris patted my shoulder smiling up at me.

"Thank you courage, I feel like you've brighten up my house even if you've only been here an hour or so. I don't get a lot of visitors so it gets lonely here it's nice to have someone who isn't over 80 here" She chuckled and I for once in a long time I joined in on laughing. I was never one to really laugh I chuckled or even snorted but it wasn't since I was a baby that I laughed. I wish I could have just sat there and laughed forever with Iris. _Wouldn't the world be more beautiful if we laughed more often?_ Muriel was always one to laugh and I would join in but I never really meant it, I always had images of Eustace beating me in my head. But this kind woman opened my heart and showed me how compassionate people can actually be, I had forgotten that.

We sat there and talked for hours, about life about ourselves really about anything. When it was around nine Iris suggested for us to head on to bed. She showed me to the guest bedroom which was neatly kept and well furnished. "I get to sleep in this big bed?" I beamed with happiness, I hadn't slept in a bed in forever.

She only chuckled "Well of course but it's not that big haven't you ever slept in a bed before?"

I paused for a moment "Oh well yes but I've been traveling for so long and I've never seen a bed so neat". I smiled nodding and thanking her again before slipping off my shirt and then into the bed. I loved the feel of cool soft blankets against my skin the bed was perfect in every way. _If only _I mumbled to myself, If only I could lay here forever in this secure comfortable perfect little bed.

I woke up early, jerking up in my bed clutching my chest, I had another nightmare, I always did. The sun was just about to rise when I woke up. It was hard to get out of this bed and I finally understood what people meant when they complained about getting out of bed early in the morning. I got dressed in my sweater and jeans putting on my backpack afterwards and then searching in the dark house for a pencil and paper. I quickly scribbled down a note to Iris before I stepped out her back door. I could feel water gathering around my eyes but continued to walk not looking back.

Dear Iris,

Thank you so much for the kindness you showed me I will never forget you

And I left you a gift on the table thank you again

Sincerely, Courage


	5. Real Courage Chapter 5

Several days past and the lump in my heart was still there. I hated leaving Iris she was so nice and kind to me but I just couldn't stay with her any longer. But I've been walking for days and I should be close to Utah by now right? I stopped by a gas station to as the cashier how much farther until I would reach the border of Utah, he said only a few more miles but after that was a long stretch of 'no-man's' as he called it. I took note of that and bought three water bottles for the impending trip. I hadn't taken a sip from any of the water bottles until I saw the great site of the 'You are now entering Utah' sign. I walked on for hours, the sun was beating down on me and my throat screamed for the water in my back pack. I only took small little sips and tried to make the water I had last.

Eventually only one full bottle of water was left in my back pack but I still trudged on. I heard the roar of an engine approach behind me and I turned around in enough time to see a truck blast past me. I thought nothing of it until it suddenly stopped, as I advanced closer to it I heard the window role down and I stopped looking thru it. There sitting in the driver's seat was a grizzly looking man, he wore a wife beater and dark hair covered his arms like a coast of fur. "Hey there sunny, you looking for a ride?" He spoke in a gruff voice pulling out another cigarette from the carton. I was always told that smoking was a bad habit and to never even pick up a cigarette, well that's what Muriel told me at least, Eustace always encouraged anything that would help me die faster.

I hesitated but after weighing the odds I realized that sitting in a smoke filled car with air conditioning was better than walking in the hot blazing sun. "Thank you very much" I replied and hopped into the car. We sat in silence for quite some time I was glad about that I wasn't really great talking to strangers.

"So what you doing walkin' on the hot road n' all" he keep his eyes on the road showing no emotion If I hadn't have heard him speak I would have sworn he had said nothing at all.

"Oh you know just traveling" I nervously rubbed the back of my head tightening the grip on my back pack.

"You know the only reason I picked you up was because of this new thing my therapist said I have to do. Every day I have to do one good deed, he said it would help my anger somehow I don' know I hate smarty pants therapists they try n' get into ya head ya know?" I only nodded in response to him. He opened his mouth to say something but was side tracked as a young women passed by in her car. The top roof was down and her hair was being blown back, she seemed to be in her early twenties and zoomed past us. "Woo wee look at that little piece of women, I wouldn' mind taking that home with me" He let out a howl of laughter but I just played with the straps of my bag. I hated men that demoralized women; it's just how Eustace used to treat Muriel.

"Sir I don't think it's very polite to talk about women like that…" My words seemed to get quieter as I went on talking and I eventually regretted what I said. But the truck driver didn't look to be mad he mumbled quietly to himself but nothing other than that.

We drove for quite some time I could see some gas stations here and there and believed that we were getting close to a town. But that's when some trouble started….we happened to catch up with the young women and as we approached her the truck driver rolled down his window. "Hey there baby was a hot babe like you doin' in a place like this?" he let out a loud cackle and I could see the scowl on the women's face. "If I told you, you had a nice body would you hold it against me?" He gave her a wink but she just kept her face forward trying to ignore him. I was infuriated I couldn't take much more of these sexiest 'pick up lines'.

I grabbed the man's arm trying not to be too forceful "Sir I think your insulting the lady". He turned around rapidly sending me a deathly glare and snarling slightly. I shrunk back into my seat before I heard the screech of car tires and saw the women speed away probably with the intention of losing the truck driver.

The truck driver noticed and turned around to face me again "You just ruined a good thing for me pal!" he grabbed my wrist upward letting my sweater fall down to my elbow. Suddenly he ripped the cigarette from his mouth and jabbed it into my skin. I could feel it burning a hole, gently melting my skin until I finally pulled away. He tried to grab me again but during the confusion the truck had slowed and I decided it was now or never and I jumped.

Landing on the ground didn't help to stop the pain in my arm from the cigarette burn I looked at it and could see that there would be a scar there. "Dammit" I murmured to myself before I covered my arm again with my sleeve. I walked for a little longer until I saw the sign of a town. I smiled to myself and began to walk until I saw an abandoned building. As I laid down to sleep I thought of how I could defend myself in the future I was weak didn't have (or want for that matter) any weapons and it's not like some super hero would come in to save the day. This thought sat with me for awhile until sleep took my weak body to a land of dreams.


	6. Real Courage Chapter 6

After traveling for a few more days I noticed how the money I had was starting to dwindle and I wasn't sure I was even going in the right direction. I decided (even though my body begged me not to) I would try walking during both days and nights, only taking small naps. As I was walking down a barley lit street I noticed women standing around on corners. It seemed odd since the nights got cold but they were dressed in tight fitting low cut kinds of cloths. I had never really seen girls dress like that except for the few times Muriel took me to the city.

The street signs appeared to start moving and the words written on them got fuzzy. I blamed my dehydration and took another sip of my water bottle, but it didn't help the fact that I was still lost. A tall woman stood before me her hair was a golden blond and she was draped in a short skirt and small tight tank top. I did hate talking to strangers but I needed directions and I guess this was how I would get them. "E-excuse me ma'am" She turned her head slowly and I could see the fatigue just poor out from her eyes but other than that fact they were a very piercing beautiful blue "I hate to bother you but um I uh have seem to gotten myself lost and I need directions if you don't you know mind." Her face softened a bit and a smile appeared on her face she crouched down making eye contact with me.

"Where are you heading to? I know this place pretty well so I don't mind giving directions" The woman's sweet silky voice made me relax a little as I lowered my back pack rummaging thru it for the map.

"Well you see I'm basically trying to get to California and I know I'm in Utah right now but I'm not sure where and it's very important that I get to California as soon as possible." I pointed to where I thought we might be and dragged my finger across the map to California. The women leaned back thinking for a moment.

"Well right now were in Star Cove so you'd probably want to go straight thru the town and then the fastest way would be to cut across here" She pointed to a place on the map, I noticed how her fingers were adorned with French manicures. "Soon you'll make it to Gunnison and I would take a bus across the rest of the way seeing how it's a long stretch of land with almost no towns." I thought about this for a moment before letting my mind wonder. I stared up at the woman again examining her face, few wrinkles were there but it was stained with brightly colored make-up.

"Aren't you cold?" I blurted the question out before thinking about it. The women was brought back by the question but answered it none the less.

"After being out night after night you get used to it" She returned to her normal size, standing straight up again.

"What are you doing out every night? Shouldn't you be in bed getting sleep?" Another question arised and I couldn't hold it from coming out.

"Oh well I have to do my job here…I uh stand on the corner and get paid to well uh talk to men" her eyes seemed far off and I hesitated for a moment.

"Really? To be frank a young pretty lady like you should be doing something better" It was a true statement she was very pretty, she was only in her late twenties by the look of it. But regardless of what I thought she was brought back by the statement as if she didn't believe it to be true.

"You are a very polite young man and I appreciate your compliment but it's hard to get a good job now a days and so when I was offered one I took it." As she continued on with her sentence I realized my dizziness had returned and I felt very weak. I tried to hold myself up but suddenly the world grew dark. "Hey are you ok?" I heard the words of the young woman echo in my ear before I hit the ground with a thud.

Authors note:

Sorry I would have written this earlier but I was on vacation. Also if you can guess the woman's real job you get a cookie! :D Thank you for all of the favorites and comments I really appreciate it, you fans are what is keeping me writing this. I will try to get the next chapter out before the month's end!

P.S. Reviews are greatly appreciated


	7. Real Courage Chapter 7

I shot up from my slumber with sweat dripping down my neck and my heart jumping from my chest. I_ had that dream again; it seems that I will have that dream forever. _As I began to calm down I took in my surroundings. The last thing I could recall was falling down right in front of the lady who gave me directions. The place where I was lying was a red tinted couch, several blankets were placed upon me and a small pillow lied under my head. The room was very humble in its size and I could see a streak of light across the carpet coming from a mysterious door. I stood up regaining my balance before slowly tip-toeing over to the door. The fear coursed thru my veins making my heart beat faster. There was a small click as I began to open the door my hand trembled and I waited several seconds before trying to open it again. Peeking thru the door I felt my heart slow down and I let out a breath of air I didn't know I had been holding. Behind the door was the lady I had previously been talking to she was sitting at a small round table glancing at some old papers. Her eyes were looking far off and for I moment I thought she was paralyzed. But as I peeked my head in further the door made a very large creak that echoed thru the kitchen and she looked up from her papers. _Well no use hiding any longer _I thought to myself as I opened the door all the way. She seemed surprised to see me at first but then settled down and smiled.

"It's good to see your awake" She approached me and I realized the clothes she previously had on were switched for a pink robe and slippers. "Sorry if I frightened you" After she examined my face her feet began to step backwards and she placed her cup of coffee on the table. "But I really couldn't leave you on the side of the road, it's a dangerous neighborhood around here". Her words sunk in and my brain finally analyzed what she said.

"Thank you very much ma'am I appreciate what you have done for me" I bowed respectively and tried to give her an honest smile.

"No problem" She gave back an even bigger smile "My names Sharona by the way". I mustered back a smile before I started to back away.

"Thank you again Sharona but I should probably be going" as I finished my sentence I began to grow dizzy again n held onto the threshold for support. Sharona raced towards me holding my shoulder and guiding me to one of the chairs at the small table.

"I don't think you should be going anywhere until you can get your strength back" As I looked up regaining some of my sight I saw a concerned look in her eyes. "When was the last time you have eaten?" The question sounded foreign to me and for a moment I didn't really know how to answer. I paused and thought for a moment trying to remember when I had last had a bite of food. I opened my mouth to answer but then quickly shut it. "That's what I thought" Sharona shuffled over to the refrigerator pulling out various contents and placing them on the counter. "Why don't I make you a little meal?" She turned over blonde curls bouncing "Do you like chicken noodle soup?"

"Uh I've never had it before…" That was half of the truth, I've had chicken noodle soup but it was poured on me not really eaten. She turned around shocked.

"You've never had chicken noodle soup before? Oh you poor thing. That was my favorite soup when I was little, my mother would make it for me when I was sick." She began to pour several contents into a pot and turn on the burner. I half smiled at this remembering days when Muriel and I would cook together. "Why were you on the street anyway?" My head snapped in her direction seeing that she had started stirring the pot. "It's a pretty dangerous road and you looked pretty sick". I thought about that for a moment, for the past couple of months I haven't had the chance to look at myself in the mirror. I assumed from the lack of eating that I had gotten thinner but other than that I don't think I have changed much.

"Well I'm traveling to see my aunt." I looked up half expecting her to not believe me. She looked at me for a moment before nodding and returning back to the soup. After a few minutes the soup was done and I took my first bite of chicken noodle soup. It was warm as it slide down my throat, the chicken tender and sweet. I smiled to myself before looking up with bright eyes "wow this is really really good" I continued to devour the soup as she chuckled to herself, probably over my enthusiasm. After eating the soup I smiled with complete satisfaction. Sharona and I continued to talk about random things as the night continued and eventually it became very late. "Oh I better be leaving" I said after getting up too quickly and becoming dizzy immediately. Sharona looked to me as to almost ask if I needed help but I waved for her to sit again.

"Courage I don't think you should be going…not yet your too sick". I opened my mouth to interject but she quickly shushed me and walked out of the room. When she appeared again an array of pillows and blankets were securely in her arms. "Ok I only have one bed here so, sorry to say this, but you'll have to sleep on the couch. It's usually kind of lumpy but these blankets and pillow will make it better" she threw the blankets on the couch giving me another smile then went back to what I assumed was her room. I naturally began to make the couch and get my stuff ready; looking through my bag I remembered I didn't have time to pack pajamas, but sleeping in my cloths wasn't so bad."Ok so I don't really have any guy pajamas but these will probably fit you" Sharona's voice startled me, but after I calmed down I absorbed what she had just said.

"Guy pajamas?" I questioned and looking into her arms I saw a pair of purple pajama pants and big white tee-shirt in her hands. "Oh it's ok, I can just where my cloths to bed no big deal" I know what I said was pointless because, even if I only spent a few hours with Sharona, I could tell she was very stubborn. So without another word I grabbed the pajamas from a very happy Sharona and walked off into the direction I assumed the bathroom was.

The shirt was a little bit too small for me and the pants were too big but oh well it was better than nothing. As I walked out Sharona was still by the couch new setting down more pillows for me. "Aww you look adorable" she giggled some and gave me a hug, which honestly I was surprised by. I was only really hugged by Muriel and contact from another person was weird, I let my arms fall to my sides not really hugging back. But Sharona was too happy to notice and went back to making the couch acceptable for sleep. "Ok I've got the bed made up for you, I hope you can sleep in it ok" She began to walk back to her room.

"Sharona" she stopped in her tracks, this was the first time I called her by her name (I either addressed her by ma'am or miss). "Thank you very much for this, it means a lot" I kept my head down avoiding eye contact. But soon I was wrapped by a warm pair of arms and I looked up to see Sharona.

"Your welcome Courage and goodnight" As she walked away I was filled with something new and I don't know why but I made me smile.

Authors note: Oh god sorry this took so long guys I've been swamped with so much work lately (curse you school) I hope you guys aren't to unhappy with me I will try to write the new chapter this week but I don't know if I can finish it. Thank you to all the loyal viewers who are actually following this story, it means a lot! Thanks 3


	8. Real courage Chapter 8

I woke up too early again, _the night mares won't ever stop, _I clutched my head in my hands, letting out a long sigh. It had been a couple days since I first meet Sharona and she has been taking such good care of me, I feel so selfish. As I continued to contemplate over what I should do I heard a cup fall in the kitchen. I gingerly walked over to the kitchen door and quietly peered thru it. Sharona stood in the kitchen in her 'work cloths' she seemed a bit dizzy and was stumbling quite a bit. I opened the door more and once she heard it creak her head immediately turned towards me.

"Oh C-courage wwhat ar you dowing here" her words slurred together and I saw the glass of what looked like alcohol in her hand. I had remembered seeing Eustace drunk and how his punches were usually more brutal. I was cautious when I approached Sharona even though I knew she would never hurt me I never fully trusted anyone. "Whoops" Sharona stumbled and fell onto the ground, her glass shattered on the floor but she still managed to chuckle at the scene.

"Sharona don't move you might get cut" I quickly grabbed the broom and dust pan, running over to Sharona and sweeping up the glass in record time. I gently helped Sharona up leading her to her bedroom. After laying her down on her side I began to leave the room, but stopped when I heard a choked sob. I turned around to see Sharona curled up in herself, tears rolling down her face._ I can't just leave her there crying. _

I walked back to the bed, bending down and petting Sharona's head gently, just like Muriel would do when I was sad. Sharona looked up, her eyes puffy from crying, and simply hugged me. I petted her back as she continued to sob, and this continued for some time before she broke away. "You know I used to have a child". I stopped petting her back and just sat there for a moment, the words still hadn't seeped in. "I had meet a guy and although the relationship didn't last I was blessed with a baby boy" I smiled to myself but then soon frowned at what she said next "But before I could even hold my baby it was rushed off to another side of the hospital, where it died" I would have thought her crying would start again but instead she just smiled. "That's why I liked having you here, it reminds me of what could have been". I smiled to myself but also felt sadness because I knew that I couldn't stay forever.

"Sharona I-I can't stay forever" there was a silence for awhile until she finally spoke.

"I know but it gives me hope I guess" She suddenly got up and walked over to her dresser "Courage please take this" She placed something in my hand and when I looked I saw it was a wad of money. I was ready to give it back to her but she held my hand tight and gave me a smile I couldn't refuse. I dipped my head down ashamed that I had to take money from people. When I looked up Sharona was already in her bed. I'm not sure if it was the alcohol or not that made Sharona give me the money but I clutched it in my hand as I walked back to the couch. I knew I couldn't stay any longer it was time to go again.

I quickly got dressed again and packed my things, I was hesitant with taking the money Sharona gave me but tried to stuff it into my bag without thinking about it too much. I peeked thru Sharona's door smiling a little and whispering a barely audible goodbye. On my way out I spotted a piece of paper and pen, I picked it up scribbling a note and hoping that Sharona wouldn't catch me before I left. I knew if she were to wake up right now I couldn't leave. I placed the note on the kitchen table and tip-toed over to the front door. Giving a weak smile I left and although no tears fell I almost wish they did. 


	9. Real Courage Chapter 9

~Just wanted to say before I start this chapter that I want to thank anyone who has commented or read this story it means a lot and it's the fans that are keeping this story going. Sorry that it's so super late life has been extra mean to me lately but I promise to try and type up 2 chapters by the end of the week. Thank you so much everyone and I hope you enjoy chapter nine of 'Real Courage'~

I rummaged through my backpack finding a more money at the bottom; _Sharona must have put it here, _I felt a ping of guilt but continued to walk. "Well Sharona said to take the bus, I better follow her advice" I mumbled to myself. I walked in the direction I thought was right for two hours before I started seeing signs for the bus station. When I finally I approached it I realized I had never really ridden on a bus and looking at the electronic signs I was greatly confused. I walked up to the ticket lady "Excuse me but I'm not sure which bus to take".

She let out a sigh and looked up from her nails she had been painting "Where do you want to go?"

Her face looked annoyed and I was a little nervous but I answered truthfully "Well I was planning on going to California but-"

"Well our buses don't take you that far" She interrupted before I could continue "the farthest we can take someone is to Wells" she began to paint her large nails with red nail polish.

"Uh where is that?" I questioned she let out another sigh and I began to get nervous.

"That's in Nevada" She looked at me with dull eyes.

"Uh ok I'll buy a ticket to Wells then" I began to grab my money as she typed quickly on her computer. A ticket popped up from a slot in front of her and she passed it to me.

"Your bus leaves in 20 minutes it makes three stops on the way there so you can grab food and go to the bathroom any questions?" I knew she probably had to add the last part and by the look in her eyes I know she didn't mean it so I just nodded my head no and walked over to the bench outside. The sun had risen and I could see people began to head off to work. Well I had 20 minutes to kill what can I do? I looked around and noticed a gift shop nearby, _well might as well head in there_. The shop was like every other gift shop, it had the state name everywhere and on every item and little trinkets that you would probably never use. But I still looked around browsing at all the items even though I didn't plan on buying anything. The cashier asked if I needed any help but I politely said no and continued looking. Then I found something interesting, it wasn't fancy or anything but just a plain little notepad and pencil. I picked it up touching the front cover which of course displayed Nevada across it in bold letters and a small lake with a sun rising behind it. I smiled a little and checked the tag, _hmm only 99 cents I could afford that right? _I decided it would help me record money and takes notes on my journey, also I thought it looked cute, so I bought it. I went back outside and sat down on the same bench, _now I have 10 minutes to waste_. I began to doodle in the little booklet, I wasn't the best at drawing but it was fun to just doodle a little.

I eventually lost track of time, 20 minutes had past and I heard a speaker above me announce that my bus had arrived. I quickly got up and began to head over to where the bus was parked; a few people were standing ahead of me getting on. As I stood in line I heard a horn blare in the distance, looking up I saw a horrific scene. Eustace was driving his old beat up truck, as fast as it could go, towards me. I quickly looked back to the line in front of me which began to move again. _Come on line move faster. _I saw Eustace park his car and slam the side door, _oh god I'm going to die. _Finally it was my turn to get on the bus I quickly ran to the back and sat down looking out the window to see Eustace running towards the bus. Thankfully I was the last one to get on, and by the time Eustace got to the bus we started to drive off. I let out a sigh of relief as I watched Eustace fad off into the distance, even at 20 feet away you could still hear cuss words being screamed. Taking in my surroundings I saw that only a few people were on the bus and most were quiet, keeping to themselves. I looked back again making sure Eustace wasn't following the bus and to my relief he wasn't. _His car must have broken down for the millionth time, thank you old pickup truck. _I slide back down into the bus seat, _I'm safe for now. _


	10. Real Courage Chapter 10

I found myself dozing off for a few hours before I felt the bus jerk, slamming my face into the seat in front of me. "Ouch" I rubbed my head where it was hit _why did we stop? _I looked ahead and saw that people began to get off; I walked towards the front tapping the bus driver on the shoulder. "Sorry sir but why did we stop? Where not there yet are we?" he was a heavy set man, a blue baseball cap sat on his head, the logo of the bus company proudly sewn on.

"You haven't ridden the bus before have you?" he chuckled to himself after I nodded my head no. "Well we have to make a few pit stops before we can make it to Nevada, have to fill up the gas and give people the chance to relieve themselves" I stared at him for a moment before he continued. "You have about 15 minutes to go and do whatever you like, stretch your legs, go to the bathroom, maybe get a snack, and then the bus takes off again. We don't do a head count or wait for people so you have to make sure to be on the bus on time." I nodded again and thanked him before heading out. Over at the rest stop I saw different people flow in and out through the double doors, either walking back to their own car or getting on a bus themselves. The sun was bright, shining down through the clouds and boiling the people below it. I had, for some odd reason, no problem wearing a sweater during this weather. Wearing sweaters helped to cover my scars and bruises, I guess over the years I got used to the heat that the sweater brought with it. Plus Muriel made it for me and it helped me feel less alone.

After making a quick trip to the bathroom I headed back to the bus and took my seat again. I was the first one to make it back and since I didn't have the fear of Eustace breathing down on me I had time to watch the people who were riding the bus with me. Six people other than myself were on the bus. There was an old couple sitting two seats ahead of me, a fairly young woman ahead of them, a very tall burly man across from her, and two middle aged men in front of him. They were all mostly silent, the old couple only spoke every once in awhile and it was usually in hushed tones. We stopped a few hours later at another rest stop; I did the usual stretch and quick trip to the bathroom, and even was able to grab a small candy bar from a vending machine. After finishing the candy bar I noticed the sun was beginning to set. My eyes started to droop; I grabbed my extra jacket out of my backpack and threw it over me. I got as comfortable as I could in the lumpy bus seat, before quietly dozing off.

The speaker crackled to life, "Excuse me passengers we are about to make our final stop in Wells, as you exit please pick up any trash you have left here and remember to grab all of your items. Thank you for riding with us and have a great day". I rubbed my eyes and for a moment almost forgetting where I was. Peering out the window I saw that it was morning, the sun had already risen. People were walking along the streets, stores had begun to open and you could hear the sound of birds singing. _Wow this looks like a pretty town, kind of small too. _Suddenly the bus station appeared and the bus stopped with a gentle jerk. People began filing out of the bus and I quickly got up grabbing my bag. The bus driver waved goodbye and gave thanks to the people for choosing this company of buses. As I stepped off of the bus I thought for a moment of what I should do next. Stepping into a nearby store I caught the attention of the cashier "Um excuse me sir but how far is California from where we are now?"

The cashier looked down at me "Your in wells, California is still a little bit away in that direction" he pointed on boney finger to west. I thanked him before leaving the store. _Let's see if I walk all night I can probably make it to California, hopefully Eustace is still far enough behind. _I glanced behind me out of instinct and almost began to run after seeing a man in a similar hat, but luckily it was just another citizen of this town. My stomach made a low rumble; I searched thru my bag for money. The bus ride had taken a large sum of my funds so I could only buy something small to nibble on. After walking a few blocks I spotted a convenience store and decided to purchase my snack there. I left with a granola bar and a small bar of chocolate. Eustace never let me have chocolate; he would usually steal it from me if Muriel gave me some and if he knew I had sneaked some by him I would get a beating.

I continued to walk throughout the day slowly eating my granola bar. It began to get dark around 8-ish and I realized how cold it had gotten since the sun had waved its last goodbye. _Maybe I should stay some place that can protect me from this wind. _I searched for some time with no luck until I stumbled upon a park. There was a jungle gym painted in bright colors with all kinds of obstacles attached to it. Connected to the jungle gym was a fairly large yellow tube, it was probably there for kids to climb thru but for now it would be a good shelter.

As I approached the tube I thought I heard some noise from behind me so I quickly ducked inside; my fears getting the best of me. But just as I began to relax I heard an 'umf' coming from next to me. I turned to see that I had run into some boy. He was rubbing his head- possibly from the pain of hitting it on the top of this tube-and grasping onto a small knapsack. I first noticed his eyes; they were a jade green, cloudy but very sharp and distinct. I stood frozen for a moment and as I was about to run he spoke up. "You might want to look before you go jumping into random playground tubes."

I looked down embarrassed and also a little frightened by the boys appearance, "sorry" I mumbled under my breath. I began to back up out of the tube but then he grabbed my arm. I flinched from the human contact and yanked my arm back. The force of pulling my arm sent me to the ground and I fell with a simple 'thud'.

"Whoa dude! Sorry about that" The strange boy jumped from the tube and began to try and help me up. "I didn't mean to scare you there. Or to snap at you and I surely didn't mean to cause you to fall." I allowed him to help me up but I still kept my guard up. He must have sensed the tension because he tried to smooth it out. He extended his hand "My name is Isaac." Looking him up and down him I didn't see a threat but still shook his hand with slight hesitation. "Listen I really didn't mean to scare you or anything you can stay in that tube if you want I can go find another."

He began to walk away and at first I was relieved but then I remembered how long it took me to find this playground and how cold it was. "Wait!" Isaac turned around looking at me with slight confusion. "You don't have to go, if you want me can share it" the end of my sentence came out as more of a soft whisper than a question but Isaac seemed to hear and smiled broadly.

He entered the tube first and quickly got settled removing the knapsack from his back and placing it in his lap. I sat diagonally from him, my arms hugging my knees, covering most of my face. Isaac looked up from his bag and smiled again "You don't talk much do you?" I only looked at him as he continued. "It's ok I usually don't talk much either but you seemed like an ok guy and not from around here either." He stopped speaking to remove a few things from his bag; I watched his hands while he continued. "This is a pretty small town so everyone knows everyone here, it's annoying at times but what can you do? Most of the people in this town I don't really like all that much. Especially kids around my age, they are either major jerks or stupid, or stupid jerks." He chuckled a little and I smiled at the comment. "You know I don't even know your name." He stared at me waiting for a reply.

"Oh…it's courage…my names courage." I averted my eyes from him, older people usually didn't question my name and some thought it was nice but usually people my age think its weird, some even go out of their way to make fun of it.

"That's such a cool name! Where did you get it from? I was named after my great grandfather. Yeah not very interesting, but Courage sounds like such a cool name." He gave a big smile and I couldn't help but return it.

"Well my mother, Muriel, had found me after I was abandoned by a dumpster. She said I had so much courage for being there that she decided to name me that." I gently smiled to myself thinking of that day.

"Your parents abandoned you by a dumpster? Wow that's….intense. I mean I know my parents hate me but wow." He looked at the ground trying not to catch my gaze.

"Well I guessed I shouldn't have used abandoned, they didn't really abandon me, they sort of got kidnapped and disappeared." At this Isaac looked up in shock, his face seemed to darken a little. "It wasn't too bad though, I do remember them a little bit. They were very kind parents, I forget what they looked like but I remember my mother's kisses and my father playing ball with me. And anyway I managed to get Muriel who was a wonderful mother to me." I smiled back up at Isaac trying to return the smile to his face.

He seemed to return it and this is when I began to note his other features. Isaac's hair was a dark chestnut color; in the wrong lighting you could confuse it for black. He had a few freckles around his face and I noticed a small scare -barely noticeable- on this cheek. The moon showed that he had a light tan but nothing that you could brag much about. A black shirt with a logo I couldn't recognize hung around his slightly muscular frame while blue jeans hung loose around his hips. His knapsack, which he had returned looking into, was a bright red with small doodles adorned around it. His voice startled me from my observations "So what brings you to this fine tube." Isaac chuckled at his own comment and smiled at me.

"Oh I'm just heading out to California to visit my aunt." He looked at me a little confused, probably wondering why I hadn't decided to fly or drive there.

"Wait why are you traveling this way? Didn't you say you had a very nice mom?" I flinched at the questions. I knew they would be coming but I didn't really want to answer them.

I opened my mouth to answer them but the only thing that came out was me stuttering badly. "I-I…yo-you se-ugh I just-I…" I began to grip my backpack; I didn't know what to say. I've only know this boy for maybe half an hour and I've already told him so much. _I do this with everyone, I let them know everything and they just end up using it against me. _

"I'll tell you why I'm here" Isaac's voice startled me but when I looked up I could see an almost sad smile on his face. _He would tell me such personal information? But why he doesn't really know me too well? _Instead of arguing with myself more I decided to listen to what Isaac was saying. "I'm a little different from other kids here. Almost every guy in my grade has a girlfriend or at least is trying to get one. But I don't know…that's not what I'm really looking for. I had gotten beat up for it a few times and don't have many friends because of it. When I told my parents they were angry with me, well at least my dad was, my mom just sat there and cried. My father told me he was going to send me to some special camp and I just couldn't go…I feel like if I did that would be the end of me. So I ran away, I don't know where I'm going but if people don't understand me here than maybe some other place will." He ended his long speech and looked towards me, his face a little red.

I took in all he had told me a little confused at what he was saying but understanding the basics. Isaac was bullied and didn't have many friends when his parents wanted to send him to a 'special camp' he had to run away. I looked at him for some time registering what he had done and what that meant. I slowly put down my bag and crawled over to him. He gave me a confused look but I continued to crawl towards him until I was close enough to lean over and give him a hug. He hesitated not sure how to react but soon began to hug back. We sat there for awhile, no words were exchanged, only a gentle hug. I sat back down after a bit and looked at Isaac; he gave me sort of a 'don't-worry-too-much-about-me' smile. I sighed and began my story, "I loved Muriel, she was a wonderful person, very kind and gentle. This is why I never understood how she could end up with a guy like Eustace. Throughout my life Eustace has been very…mean I guess. He would pour boiling soup on me if he didn't like the taste or beat me if I disobeyed him. Of course Muriel never knew, and I didn't have the guts to tell her…I regret not telling her, but I thought maybe Eustace would die early and it would be just me and her. Unfortunately the opposite happened. She passed away and left all her belongings and wealth to me. Eustace was infuriated by this, and swore he would end my life so he could have the riches. I decided to go to California because that's where Muriel's sister is, Muriel left me a letter to give to her sister and I need to deliver it." I took a large breath realizing I hadn't taken one since I began talking. I looked over to Isaac who looked dumfounded. I stared out the tube looking at the moon outside, "he's following me too, and he is going to kill me. There's no doubt in my mind he will but before he does I want to deliver this letter, my one last favor to Muriel." I closed my eyes for a moment; _I just told this boy almost everything secretive about me….what now? _Before I could answer Isaac snaked his arms around my waist and gave me a firm hug.

"Muriel was right…you have a lot or Courage." He patted my back soothingly and his words melted my heart. I felt safe for once, and forgot about everything happening outside of this tube. Isaac continued this embrace and started rubbing circles into my back. I began to doze off and soon I realized I was dreaming.

(AN: I am super sorry for the delay I had a lot of home trouble and exams and all that. But I hope to finish this story in the next two chapters or so. There are probably a ton of grammar/spelling mistakes but it's like 2:30 at night and I'm too tired to check at the moment so I might edit it later. A special thanks to everyone who still reads this story. Even if you don't review I still appreciate you reading it and it means a lot to me. Thanks again I hope you enjoyed this chapter there is more to come. :] )


	11. Real Courage Chapter 11

Waking up from my nightmares was a routine now but as I shot up straight I realized there was a little extra weight on me. I looked down to see that Isaac was sprawled out next to me and in his sleep had grabbed my waist. I wriggled from his grip and looked outside. It was foggy and the sun was blocked by grey clouds that covered the sky. _I guess it's going to rain today…oh shoot I don't have an umbrella. _I opened my backpack and searched inside for some money, there wasn't a lot left and I really did need to keep some to by myself food. I looked over at Isaac and for a moment my mind contemplated stealing any money he had, but I quickly shook it off feeling disgusted with myself for even thinking the thought. As I stretched I also thought about waking Isaac up so we could travel together but I remembered how evil Eustace could be and I didn't want to get him involved. So I began to walk towards California, after walking for some time I heard the bells of a church ring and realized that it was only 5 in the morning. But I continued to walk, my eyes felt droopy from not getting enough sleep but I didn't want to have nightmares again and where would I sleep?

The wind picked up as I continued to walk and I shivered wishing I had brought another coat along with me. I walked until around 8 before sitting down and having a bite of the chocolate I bought. It melted in my mouth and I smiled at the sweet taste of it. _Wow I like chocolate it's really sweet now I know why Eustace didn't want me to have it ._Taking a few more bites I decided to save the rest for later and placed it back inside my backpack. More cars appeared on the road as time passed by and I was used to the appearance of them by my side. Which is why I didn't notice when and ratty looking pick up truck stopped beside me. "Get in the truck dog." The voice was cold and filled with hate I closed my eyes wishing it was another dream but as I turned my head around there he stood. Eustace sat in his truck glaring down at me, as I examined him closer I saw a shot gun sticking slightly out of the car. I gulped and looked around trying to see if I could call anyone for help but there was no one to be seen. Eustace spoke up again "Get. In. The. Car." I started to tear up as I walked into the passenger's seat and sat down quietly. He began to drive off and after a few minutes stopped at an abandoned grocery store parking lot. He turned towards me shot gun in hand "now you are going to get out of this truck walk behind this store and stand there while I shoot you."

I looked back at him and felt the terror fill inside me but then it turned into something else. I began to grow angry, angry at the way he treated me, how he treated Muriel, just furious. "Why should I?! Are you going to shoot me if I don't? so what you're going to shoot me anyway." I stared daggers at him and for a moment Eustace's face faltered he looked surprised at my actions. But his face soon returned back to a scowl, I was still very frightened and I was trying desperately to figure a way out of this situation.

Eustace spoke up again "Fine I'll kill you right here." He aimed the shot gun directly at my face and I could hear him click safety off ready to shoot.

"You can't shoot me in here. The police will find my body and go snooping around, they'll search this truck and find blood everywhere." I paused taking a look at his face "And you and I both know that you would never throw this truck away." He lowered his gun seeing the logic in my argument. We sat there for several minutes, Eustace looking at the floor and me looking at him. I would try to run but the only thing keeping me alive was the fact that I was in this truck.

Eustace suddenly smiled and they scared me to no end. He pulled out a small switch blade that was hidden in his jeans. "I can't shoot you in here but I can always cut you." I backed up as far away as I could from Eustace but his boney hand caught me. I thrashed against him trying to escape with no success, he eventually grabbed both my wrists and pinned them above my head. He lifted my sweater and slowly began to trace the knife across my skin. I hissed out in pain as I felt blood trickle down my stomach. Tears leaked down my cheeks as I started to kick against Eustace. "Get out of the car dog and I can end this torture for you!" I shook my head no, feeling him put more pressure onto the knife. I could feel the blood seeping into my jeans; I made the mistake of peeking my eyes open and looking at Eustace. His eyes held a sick hunger for the pain he caused and I saw there was no way to stop him. "Give up now dog! It will only get worse after this."

I began to sob furiously realizing this was the end. I was going to die. My head went limp as I spoke to Eustace "Ok, ok I'll get out of the truck…please just stop." Eustace smiled triumphantly as he grabbed his shot gun before letting go of my hands. Tears continued to run down my face as I slowly turned to the door. Eustace already stood there shotgun in hand and a sneer plastered on his face. He opened the door smiling as I walked out of the car. More tears graced my cheeks as I began to walk away from the car. _This is it; this is how I'm going to die, by the hands of Eustace. _I looked up towards the sky noticing the collection of storm clouds. I was washed over with some relief, maybe I would be able to see Muriel again, I could tell her of all the people I have met and the beautiful places I've seen. Looking forward again I noticed we were getting closer to the back of the abandoned super market. Closing my eyes and taking a long breath of air I began to accept this as my fate.

"Keep moving dog." I heard Eustace command behind me, the barrel of his gun sticking into my back as initiative. Suddenly the crisp silent air was disturbed by a loud _boom _of a gunshot. I readied myself for the pain but felt none. And with all my focus on the fact that I wasn't dead yet I hadn't noticed the sounds of an impending struggle behind me. Turning I noticed that Isaac was now on Eustace's back clawing at him, desperately trying to get the gun out of his hands. Once my brain had caught up with the current situation I gripped the shotgun in Eustace's hands tugging at it as hard as I could. Eustace noticed me attempting to get his gun away and-in an effort to stop me-hit me in the stomach with the end of the gun. I fell to the hard concrete gasping for air, realizing Eustace had knocked the wind out of me. Several times I tried to stand and help Isaac but my body was still trying to regulate my breath. I heard the struggle behind me and felt utterly guilty for letting Isaac get into this mess.

_Boom. _There was another shot from the gun. I stayed on the ground trembling and slowly sobbing. I didn't want to know who won the battle. But I heard footsteps approaching me, a wisp of cold air passed by as the victor kneeled down beside me. "Hey are you ok?" I could feel a hand gently touch my shoulder and at the sound of Isaac's words I began to cry more. Suddenly my emotions got the better of me and I quickly turned around to embrace Isaac, crying softly into his shoulder. "Hey don't cry" he patted my back, unsure of what to say or do "It's ok you're fine now. He can't hurt you ok?" Glancing behind Isaac's shoulder I saw Eustace lying on the ground but there was no blood. "He struggled a lot and shot a couple of bullets but neither of us got hit. I managed to take his gun away and hit his head pretty hard with it. He should be knocked out for a couple of hours." I stayed in Isaac's arms for awhile trying to calm myself down while Isaac continued to rub my back in a soothing manner.

"Thank you" I managed to choke out between sobs.

"No problem" he smiled down at me "Anytime." As I calmed down I began to stand and cautiously walked over to Eustace. Glancing down at his motionless body to make certain he was passed out. Sure enough he was there, still breathing but with a rather large bruise covering his left temple. Isaac walked up behind me "We have to call the cops."

I wiped around to face him "No we can't."

"Are you serious?" he scoffed at my statement "This guy just tried to kill you?! And you don't want to tell the cops. Why the hell not?"

"Because I still have to deliver this letter to Muriel's sister and id we get the cops involved I know exactly what will happen. Eustace will pull pretend to be completely innocent and oblivious to the fact that he just tried to kill me. They will agree with him and since he is now my legal guardian I will be put in his custody. Even if they did believe us I would never be allowed to see my aunt and you would be sent back to your parents." I stood facing Isaac my face still stained with tears, he looked shocked. I collapsed onto the ground "What's the point anyway? Might as well kill myself and get it over with."

There was silence between us, I could hear the sound of thunder in the distance but Isaac said nothing. "Courage I…just…god why would you ever think that?!" I was surprised by his harsh tone towards me "I know you have probably gone through a whole lot of shit in your life but god…killing yourself? What about Muriel? How do you think she would feel about that?" Isaac looked furious and I began to take in what he just said. Muriel wouldn't be very proud of me right now. I got this name due to the fact that I do have courage and here I am contemplating taking my life.

"Isaac you're right. I'm sorry for even thinking about that I just am tired. Tired of running and worrying and just all this." I motioned my hand over to where Eustace laid "I'm just really tired I'm sorry."

Isaac knelt down next to me, holding onto my shoulder and giving me a weak smile. "I know, you don't have to apologize we all get tired of well life and sometimes we just want a way out. But you have to keep moving forward because it does get better." I smiled back up at him as he slowly stood, holding out his hand to help me stand as well. "And I'm sorry I got a little angry. I just, never had a friend like you before Courage, and I don't want to see you go." I smiled up at him and he smiled back. We both stood up and looked over at Eustace who was still passed out. "We better go before he wakes up" Isaac turned to me and I nodded in agreement.

[Authors note: sorry again for the lateness I'm in school again and you know blah blah blah. Anyway this story will probably go on for about two more chapters or so and I will try my best to put up a new chapter in the next week or so. Thank you everyone who is still reading this and reviewing and all it really helps me to start a new chapter. You readers are the greatest! Have a wonderful day, I'll update soon bye!]


	12. Note to the readers

Hey faithful readers sorry I haven't updated the story in a long time. Lots of stuff has been happening but I will defiantly try to update the story this week. I am not giving up on this story! There will only be like maybe two or three more chapters before the end so just hang in there, thanks again so much for staying with the story as long as you have, couldn't have done this without my wonderful readers! Thanks I'll update soon.


End file.
